Another Heart Calls
by bordoutofmymind
Summary: Okay its about Logan and Kendall, Love is blind but can always see, but why can't Logan see that the right person has always been infront of him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me just yet this is my first Korgan fic, I was requested to write a Korgan fic, my opinion I really don't feel that Kendall and Logan are a good couple it doesn't seem real if you ask me but whatever, Okay I didn't forget about my other story Déjà vu, it just I'm super blocked with that story I have the first half of chapter 3 done but I'm still working on the other half hopefully by the end of this week I'll have it posted. So on to this super drama filled story. Oh and this will be my first story that I added a song to. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. **

**Summary: Jealous James! Carlos knows the true, will he tell or will he keep the secret? Logan is the smarts out of all of them but how can he be so naïve about this one thing? Kendall is a user, will he change his ways our will he break someone's heart? Will he earn their trust once again or lose it forever. Takes place during their high school years before big time rush. Korgan- Relationship, Jarlos- Friendship, Kames- Friendship maybe more, Cargan- Friendship maybe more.**

**LOGAN POV**

Walking through the park alone, wishing I could tell him how I really feel but I don't know if he feels the same way, I hope he does but if he doesn't I don't know what would happen. I need to tell someone about this, I can't keep this bottled up anymore, pulling my phone out of my pocket looking though the contacts 'Um who should I call?' I thought to myself 'Can't talk to Kendall about this because he well you know. Um maybe James, No he will just go tell Kendall, Okay so that leaves Carlos.' So I decided to text him. _Hey what are you doing?-L _I sent him as I sat down on a bench in the middle of the park waiting for him to reply, I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate looking at the screen I see that he texted back _Nm, Bored, Why _what's_ up?-C _looking at the screen debating if I should ask him to meet up with me so I can talk to him, _Hey, wanna meet up at the park? I need to talk to you.-L _I replied hoping he would come but at the same time I don't know how he's going to react to me being in love with Kendall and for being well gay, felt my phone go of again _Sure be there in 5, are you okay?-C _I replied back saying I was okay and I just need to talk I didn't get a response back just sat here waiting for Carlos to show up and exactly five minutes he appeared. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"C…Carlos….can't….breath." I said trying to breath, he let go.

"Sorry." He said in a hushed manner looking at the floor.

"It's okay." I said smiling.

"Okay….So what did you want to talk about?" he said taking a seat at the bench I was sitting at I sat down next to him looking down at the floor. "Are you okay Logie?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know how to tell you this." I said quietly still looking at the floor.

"Don't know how to tell me what?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him to see his cheeks were pink looked like he was blushing 'no it must be the cold.' I thought taking a deep breath.

"I'm gay." I said looking at him for some kind of reaction but all I got was a toothy grin 'why was he smiling' at that thought he pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe your finally admitting it." He said pulling away from me, I just stare at him in shock.

"What? How did you know?" I asked staring at him in disbelief he just smile.

"Logie I've been your best friend since we were in pre-k, I'm your best friend it's my job to know everything about you." He said proudly.

"Well I guess, but you don't hate me or anything?" I asked looking at him.

"No why would I hate you? Just because you like guys instead of girls is no reason to hate you and by the way if you didn't know I'm gay to." He said looking at me, I just stared at him in shock that he was gay I would have never guessed.

"Really, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked he just surged at the question.

"So is there a guy you like." He said, there was some kind of emotion in his eyes I couldn't figure out what it was, but I nodded yes to his question. "Oh, who is it." He said child-like I looked at him then looked down.

"It's Kendall." I whispered, I heard him sigh sounding like he was disappointed but I just shrugged at that.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" he asked, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No! He doesn't like me like that." I said sadly, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know? You will never know unless you try Logan." He said looking at me, I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, I really needed to talk to someone, you're an awesome friend Carlos, Thank you." I whispered in his ear and pulled away "Well I better get home it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." I said standing up.

"Bye Logan."

"Bye Carlos." I said as we walked are separate was home.

Walking home wasn't that bad I was just thinking the whole time wondering if I should tell Ca- I mean Kendall how I feel 'Why did I almost say Carlos? I don't like him like that.' I thought as I entered my house.

"LOGAN PHILLEP MITCHEL WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU." My mom yelled making me take a step back.

"I just went for a walk to clear my head and to talk to Carlos, sorry I forgot to call and tell you where I was." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Oh okay but next time let me now where you are okay? I was worried sick." she said, I nodded and opened the fridge grabbing a bottled water. "Are you okay?" she said concerned.

"Actually I have to tell you something." I said shyly closing the fridge.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she said looking at me worriedly.

"Um mom I'm gay." I said looking at her and her expression turned from worried to happy she's even smiling.

"Aw sweetie, I already knew but I'm happy that you finally found yourself." She said hugging me, I didn't hug back I was in shock that she knew 'Was I that obvious'

"How did you know? Was I that obvious?" I asked as she let go of me.

"I'm your mother I know everything" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Yeah it was. So who do you like? Oh is it Carlos?" she asked, I stared at her in disbelief 'why would I like Carlos like that?' I thought

"No I do not like Carlos like that were only friends." I said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Then who do you like then?" she asked

"Kendall." I said looking down.

"Aw that's cute my baby boy as a crush, so does he know that you like him?" she said looking at me smiling, what really starting to creep me out.

"No he doesn't! Well I'm going to bed know. Night mom." I said walking to go upstairs.

"Night Logan." She said as I proceeded to make my way to my room.

Entering my room I start to strip down to my boxers and walk over to my dresser, pulling out plaid pajama pants and a plane white shirt to sleep in, after getting dressed I fell back on my bed thinking if tomorrow I should tell Kendall but I'm still scared, I wonder if Carlos would help me. As I was thinking of ways to tell him my eyes started to slowly close as I drifted off to sleep.

**~LINE BREAK~ **

I just got dropped off at school by my mom, walking up to the school I see Carlos standing there leaning agents the wall of the school, he looks sad for some reason, when he sees me walking over to him his whole expression changes but not into his usual happy-go-lucky self it like he's forcing himself to smile but I just shrug it off and made my way up to him.

"Hey Carlos, where's Kendall and James." I said, I looked at him and there was another emotion in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

"There inside." He said coldly, as he walked away from me 'What did I do to him.' I thought entering the school looking around for Kendall, and James. I found them standing by my locker.

"Hey, what up Logan." They both said.

"Hey guys, Do you know why Carlos is acting weird?" I said, still trying to figure out why he was acting strange to me today.

"No, we haven't seen him today." James said.

"Why what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing really he just wasn't being himself." I said, looking in Kendall's beautiful green eyes that are so memorizing.

"Okay well I'm going to find him and talk to him." James said walking away from us 'Damn please don't leave me.' I mentally yelled 'What am I going to do now.' I thought as we just stood there but luckily he spoke up.

"Hey can I ask you something." He said looking down.

"Yeah, what is it." I said as he looked up at me.

"Um…come with me." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside, we stopped in the parking lot, there were barley any kids out here and the bell to first period is going to ring in five minutes.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?" I asked him. He looked down staring at his shoes.

"I…was….um….wondering if you would want to go on a date with me." He said looking up at me, I was shocked but I couldn't help but smile.

"What really?" I asked barely being able to formulate words. He nodded his head yes. "Sure."

"Cool, How about I pick you up at 7pm tonight for our date." He said smiling. I nodded my head, and with that we went back into the school right when the warning bell went off, we headed of in different directions.

Heading into my first class chemistry, Carlos has this class to so hopefully I can talk to him to find out what I did to him before class starts. Entering the class room I see Carlos sitting in his usually seat, I walk over and take a seat next to him, he looks at me then looks away.

"Carlos." I said tapping his shoulder, he looks or shall I say glares at me.

"What!" he barks.

"Can you tell me what I did to you, to have you act this way to me." I said looking at him.

"Sorry." He said looking down. "I was just having a bad day. I didn't mean to act like that to you." He said looking up at me, I smiled.

"It's okay. Are you okay though?" I said.

"Yeah I fine. So why are you so cheerful?" he asked.

"You won't believe it but Kendall just asked me out." I said smiling stupidly, for a split second I could have sworn I saw his face fall but I must be imagining it.

"That's awesome, where are you going?" he said.

"Yes it is awesome, I don't know where were going but he's picking me up a 7pm tonight." I said excitedly.

"Cool, hope you have fun." He said as the teacher came in and quieted down the class room.

**~Another Awesome Line Break~**

Today has been going by so fast it's already lunch time. I made my way through the line to get my lunch, after o got out of the line I went over to the table where we usually sit, I see Kendall, and James sitting there but no Carlos, he's usually the first one here and eating. I sat down next to Kendall, he turned and smiled at me as I could see James glaring at me 'Why is he staring at me like that' I thought.

"Where's Carlos?" James asked. Staring at me.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you guys that." I said taking a bite of my apple the only thing I eat from here I usually give the rest of my food to Carlos.

"I think he said about going to the music room or something." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Well okay I'm going to go look for him." I said standing up. "Hey so are we still on for tonight?" I asked

"Defiantly." He said I just smile and grabbed my tray and threw it away and proceeded to music room.

I stopped in front of the door to the music room, I could hear someone playing a guitar and singing, opening the door slowly not wanting to disturb the person. I saw Carlos standing there with his back turned to me, He started singing again.

_Why am I mad, I don't get it,_

_It seems like every time you give me signs,_

_And I miss it!_

_I did it again,_

_I admit it,_

_I left you standing there,_

_And now I regret it,_

He sung in perfect key, his voice is amazing, 'I wonder who he is singing about.' I thought as he started singing again.

_Seems like every time,_

_I get the chance,_

_I lose my cool, and I blow it,_

_And I get all tongue tied,_

_Lost in your eyes,_

_I'm a fool, and I know it!_

There's so much emotion in his voice it sound like he's about to cry.

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've told you,_

_Told you just how I feel,_

_And next time I won't stop,_

_I'll listen to my heart,_

_Cause what I feel is real!_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've told you how I feel,_

_I should've kissed you,_

_I should've showed you just how I feel,_

He sung has he turned around looking at the floor, I could see his eyes are red and puff 'Why is he cry.' I thought he must of not of noticed me because he started singing again.

_Now why did'nt I,_

_Give you my two cents,_

_A million reasons why I should have,_

_And it makes no sense,_

_So here I am,_

_By myself again,_

_Stopping for green lights, and Now I know,_

_I wanna be more than friends,_

_How come every time I get the chance_

_I lose my cool and I blow it,_

_And I get all tongue tied,_

_Lost in your eyes,_

_I'm a fool and I know it!_

He looked up after he sung the last part, as he saw me standing there his eyes widened, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, I was still in shock about how beautiful his voice is and that someone made him feel like this.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked setting down the guitar.

"Not that long. I didn't know you good could sing." I said.

"Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." He spat.

"Why are you being so hostile towards me?" I asked as I see him frown.

"Sorry, like I said today isn't my day." He said with a shrug.

"So who were you singing about?" I said, Looking at him.

"…No one, I just felt like being by myself and singing." He said, walking to the door.

"Wait can I ask you something." I said walking over to him.

"Sure I guess." He said turning to look at me.

"Um….well I never been on a date, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me get ready for my date tonight….if not that's okay to." I said looking down. I heard him sigh.

"Fine, I'll come over after school to help you." He said with a semi fake smile.

"Thank you, thank you." I said hugging him, I let go as the bell rung signaling lunch is over. "Okay I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah, well I better get to class." He said walking out of the room, I left the room also kind of weirder out that Carlos Garcia wanted to get to class.

The rest of the day went by so fast it was already time to go home, I waited out front of the school waiting for Carlos to show up. Standing by the flag pole I see Carlos finally exiting the school, I walked over to him.

"So are you ready to go?" I said, he just shrugged and we walked to my house, luckily my mom won't be home until late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

We walked the entire way to my house in silence, usually Carlos is always talking or doing something. I just shrugged because like he said he was having a bad day. Entering the house we made my way up to my room.

"Hey where's your mom?" He asked taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Oh she went to a doctor's convention for today she won't be back until late tonight or early in the morning." I said sitting on my desk chair. "So what do we do first?"

"Well first we get something to eat, because I'm starving I didn't eat lunch." He said as his stomach growled, I just nodded and we went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

After we ate we went back to my room and sat and talked for a minute, I pulled out my phone to see what time it was, 'What no that can't be right' I thought

"Carlos we have one hour and thirty minutes for me to get ready." I said panicking a little bit.

"Okay, calm down Logie." He said standing up and making his way over to my closet.

He went through about ten differ outfits before picking the right one, he picked out black skinny jeans and a gray V-neck shirt and picked out some convers, and after I put it on he did my hair into a faux. By the time I was fully ready it was five minutes till seven pm.

"Hey are you going to stay here until I get back?" I said.

"Not unless you want me to." He said, I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah could you stay until I get back?" I said, he just nodded his head yes at the same time the doorbell went off. "Okay thank you for everything, I'll see you later." I said walking to the front door. Opening it to see Kendall standing there. Wearing black jeans, a white graphic tee and a gray beanie.

"You look nice." I said looking at him.

"Thanks so do you, ready to go?" He said, I nodded and we left.

**What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Okay the song is by CHRIS BROWN "I SHOULD'VE KISSED YOU". **

**My first Korgan story lol sorry for the abrupt ending but it's necessary. I know there was a lot of Cargan Friendship, I know there was barely any of James don't worry u will be seeing more of him later on. So I'm really into this story right now and I will be posting at least once a week maybe two times a week. **

_**Why does Carlos feel so angry/not himself? Why did Kendall ask Logan out? Why was James Glaring at Logan? Is Logan having mixed emotions? What's going to happen at the date or after?**_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**'SIGH' okay sorry i didnt update sooner, i had this chapter planed out but when i got to the end of this chapter it just completly changed sorry about that yeah i dont even know how i came up with the last of this but okay lol... sorry for the unexpected twist/turn in this story..**

**Pairing. Kendall/Logan, then Logan/Carlos **

**okay read and review..**

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

Tonight was just perfect, Kendall brought me to the movies and we went to dinner, where on are way to my house right now, it's already ten thirty at night 'I wonder if Carlos is still there' I thought to myself as we pulled up to my house. He stopped the car and I got out he did to, we walked up to my door step.

"Tonight was amazing." I said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah it was, I had a wonderful time with you." He said leaning closer to me, I started to lean to, as are lips slowly toughed I could feel sparks, the innocent kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. We reluctantly pulled apart for air. I turned around and unlocked my door, and opening it, he looked at me and frowned as I stepped in. "Can I come in?" He asked, 'should I let him in?'

"Sure." I said stepping aside, he stepped inside and I closed the door, and started walking up stairs. "You can come up here if you want." I said walking up the stairs towards my room, he followed me.

As we entered my room, I noticed that Carlos wasn't waiting for me, I just walked over to my bed and sat down, Kendall stood in front of me with a devas smirk playing across his lip, I didn't have time to say or do anything because he attacked my lips with his, I couldn't complain. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted him entrance as he push my onto my back, he was on top of me, I moaned slightly in the kiss but with that he pulled apart and started nibbling on my jaw line making his way down to my neck, sucking softly on my neck I couldn't help but moan, as I felt his hand slid under my shirt I tensed up.

"Are you okay?" He said into my neck not bothering to stop what he was doing, I couldn't formulate words, he sucked on my neck harder and I couldn't help but moan again. But I felt Kendall's hand start to enter my pants.

"No! I'm not ready for that Kendall." I said trying to sit up.

"But I am." He said, pushing me back down again.

"No! Kendall stop it." I said tearing up, but he didn't stop. "KENDALL I SAID STOP!" I yelled but he kept going.

"He Said Stop." Carlos growled, appearing out of nowhere.

"This has nothing to concern you." Kendall spat back not moving off of me, I was looking at Carlos as tears keep falling from my eyes, all I could see in Carlos's eyes is anger and his expression matched his eyes as well.

"Yes it does. Now get the fuck off of him before I throw your ass out of here." Carlos said darkly, I've never seen this side of him and I never want to again.

"I would like to see you try shorty." Kendall said smirking, Carlos walked over to the bed grabbing onto Kendall's shirt and yanking him off of me throwing him to the floor harshly.

"GET OUT NOW!" Carlos growled/yelled at him as Kendall stumbled to his feet running out of my room and out of the house as fast as he could once I heard the front door slam I looked up at Carlos. "Hey are you okay." He said putting his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off not wanting anyone to touch me.

"…I'm okay now." I said looking at the floor not wanting to meet Carlos's eyes, seeing all the concern and worry in his eyes.

"Logie, please talk to me." He said sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Where were you?" I said, looking at him I think he was a little confused about the question. "I mean when I got home where were you?" I specified.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom when I heard you and Kendall come up here, I was about to come out but I heard someone moan so I decided to sit in the bathtub with my headphones in, but when I heard you scream I came out here to see you know what and yeah, you're the one who asked me to stay remember." He said, I just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered in his ear, pulling away from the hug we just looked into each other's eyes, I did something that I shouldn't have but it felt so right, I kissed him and he didn't pull away from me. I remembered who I was kissing and pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't mea-"I was cut off by Carlos's warm lips pressed agents mine I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

We pulled apart and I could tell I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't care at that moment.

"I Love you, Logan I always have." He said as I just kept smiling, but there was this nagging feeling telling me no this isn't right but I just ignored it and kissed him again not wanting to say those three little word even though I do love him but I don't know if I'm in love with him.

"Can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." I said.

"Yeah I already told my parents I was spending the night." He said. "Well I think we should get to bed, it's been a long day." He said getting off of my bed, I stared at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to grab my sleeping bag that I left here and sleep on the floor." He said walking to my closet.

"No. Can you sleep in my bed tonight?" I said giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Yeah." He said, walking back over to my bed and crawling in. he laid down and I put my head on his chest and he put one of his arms around me holding me tightly, I couldn't help but sigh in content.

"Night Logie." He said placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Night Carlos." I said taking a deep breath, his smell was so intoxication, but there was something about the way he smelled that gets to me and that is that he smells a little bit like cinnamon

Waking up with Carlos holding me felt amazing, but there was something missing but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Logan I'm hom-" I heard my mom say as she entered my room, I turned to look at her and she was just smiling and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I thought you didn't like him huh?"

"Mom." I whined, she got the messages to leave, I felt Carlos start to stir and I saw his slowly flutter open, he blinked a few times and started staring at me and smiling I couldn't help but smile as I felt his lips touch mine ever so softly, I could feel this tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach, he pulled a part.

"Morning." He said yawning.

"Morning to you too. How did you sleep?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Like a baby, what about you?" he questioned also getting out of the bed and stretching.

"That was the best sleep I have ever gotten." I said walking to my dresser and pulling clothes out. "I'm going to take a shower." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Can I take one with you?" He exclaimed, 'yum seeing the water dripping off that caramel skin of his.' I blushed at the thought and shook my head no and entered the bath room 'fuck these teen hormones' I thought noticing the bulge in my pants 'sigh', pulling down my pajama pants and taking off my shirt I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Stepping into the shower still can't stop thinking of Carlos and imagining what he looks like naked. I had to relive myself and fast, grabbing my member slowly stoking it, eyes shut tightly as I think of Carlos, picking up the pace moaning out Carlos's name quietly, imaging him pounding into me makes me come close to exploding, started stocking even faster nearing my climax with one more image of Carlos naked body pounding me senseless running though my head makes me hit my climax as I screamed out "Kendall" as I came all over the shower floor, I quickly washed myself and got out, 'why did I say Kendall's name' I thought as I put on my clothes and made my way back to my room. Walking into my room I see Carlos standing there shifting back and forth on his feet looking distorted. Unexpected

"Hey you okay?" I asked with full concerned in my voice, he looks at me and forces a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um my mom called and said I need to go home." He said looking at the ground walking towards the door, he pushed past me not saying a word and exited my room and my house 'Why is he acting weird' I thought as I sat on my bed.

**CARLOS POV**

I feel so happy being with the one I love, but for some reason I feel that this will never last and that he'll never love me like I love him I just push those thoughts aside as I wait for Logan to be done showering, I couldn't help but think of how he blushed when I asked him if I could take a shower with him and I sure as hell noticed that bulge in his pants when I said it.

I started getting thirsty sitting up here so I decided to get something from the kitchen, walking past the bathroom I heard Logan whispering/moaning my name I couldn't help but think maybe he does love me like I love him. Opening the fridge I grabbed a bottle water and made my way back to the room, walking past the bathroom again I didn't hear anything so I proceeded to go back to the room I was about to enter the room when I heard Logan scream/moan Kendall's name at that moment my heart shattered knowing full well he will never love me. Entering the room setting my water bottle down on the desk, I just stood there shifting on my feet trying to hold back the tears. The bedroom door opened and standing there was Logan with his hair al wet and messed up 'Damn he looks sexy.' I thought but remembered what just happened.

"Hey you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. I looked up at him and forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um my mom called and said I need to go home." I lied as I walked out of the room pushing past him and making my way out of the house, once I was out of the house I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as I walked down the street feel nothing at all just numb.

Standing on my porch I quickly wiped my eyes and entered my house going start to my room not wanting to talk to anyone.

Shutting my bedroom door and locking it, I made my way over to my bed falling face first onto my bed, I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face 'Why did I fall in love with you.' I thought remembering why I fell in love with him in the first place, it was because he was all was there for me, helping me with homework, not making fun of me if I didn't do it right, no matter what he was there always be my side, I thought he felt the same way when I took on the whole 8th grand when we were in 7th grade all because they were picking on Logan, but I was wrong, that was the first time he called me stupid and it was all because of _Kendall_, James said that was awesome and when Kendall called me stupid for doing it I just shrugged it off the only persons opinion I care about was and still is Logan's but when he said I was stupid for taking on the whole 8th grade for him I couldn't help but shed a tear and walk away from him with my head hung low. After that day I kept trying to do everything to not be stupid in his eyes but he just got closer to Kendall and that started to tare my heart apart, yesterday I thought everything was going to change, I thought he would actually love me but I'm stupid to think that, he will always love Kendall no matter what, I honestly don't get why he likes Kendall. Logan is my best friend even though he will never love me I would like to see him happy with someone even if it is Kendall, but if he hurts Logan I will kill him. I know that James is in love with Kendall and I know it's hurting him as much as it's hurting me but for some reason I feel like I should get Logan and Kendall together, but after what he was trying to do to Logan I need to make sure he will never do that again before I try to set them back up. Sitting up I feel my phone vibrate, pulling out my phone,1 new message from Logan. _Hey are you okay? When you left you seem upset.-L _, reading the text thinking if I should tell him the truth or not. _Sorry. But everything is okay, you don't have to worry .-C_, I lied, waiting for him to reply after about a minute my phone vibrated again. _Are you sure? .-L,_ 'does he actually care' I thought as I text back, _yep I'm fine. What's up?-C,_ putting my phone on the night stand and plugging in the charger waiting for his reply.

It's been an hour since I texted Logan and he still hasn't replied, I honestly don't care anymore, about anything, I feel like I have no emotions I just feel numb and I like it. 'I wonder how James is holding up?' I thought to myself as I decided to get off my bed and go over to his house and check on him.

Standing on his porch about to knock on the door when I see two figures pass by the window, I couldn't help but look in and what I see is James smiling evilly, I have never seen that look on his face before and it kind of scared me, and the other person was _Kendall_, even though he's one of my so called best friends I still wanted to punch him, he had the same twisted smile on his face. I started to lean closer to the window to try to hear what they were talking about, and what surprised me was that they were talking about…

"Hey what are you doing here?" They both spat, looking at me through the window, I was taken back for a second. I didn't want to explain myself so I decided to do one thing I could do run to my house.

Running down the street not hearing them following me I started to slow down but as I did so my mind started to race about what they were talking about, I couldn't believe what I heard it was just so mean and twisted. 'Why?' is the only question I could ask myself… I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the person in front of me and bumped into the person and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I said picking myself off the floor, looking to see who I bumped into and I couldn't believe my eyes it was Logan of all people. "Logan?"

He snapped his head up. "Carlos."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh…going to see James." He said looking down.

"What. Why?" I asked staring at him shocked.

"Well he called and asked me to come over and hang out. Why are you out here?" he said tilting his head to the side looking at me confused.

"Um…I just came from James's house…so yeah wanna hang out with me instead?" I said giving him my best puppy-dog-face.

"No." he said trying to walk past me but I grabbed his hand.

"What are you going to elaborate on that? And yes I do know what elaborate means." I said kind of harshly.

"No. now let go of me." he spat.

"Logie you can't go over there." I said looking into his eyes.

"And why not?" he spat out again.

"Just please stay with me instead." I pleaded as a single tear rolled down my cheek,

"Why?" he said with a sigh.

"Do I have to give you a reason?" I asked grabbing his other arm and pulling him closer to me.

"Yes." He said sternly.

"Don't you trust me?" I said feeling a little hurt.

"Yes I do but why can't I go over to James's house?" he said staring into my eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you." I said with a sigh. "Well after I text you and you didn't text me back I decided to go to James's house and when I got there I heard _them _talking…" I stoped not wanting to repeat what they said.

"Who's them and what where they talking about?" He asked. I looked down.

"Kendall and James." I whispered.

"WHAT!" he yelled, looking up I could tell he was feeling a lot of different emotions right now. "What where they saying." He whispered.

"Um…they were talking about….YOU." I said in a low whisper looking at the ground.

"What did they say about me." he said darkly, I have never seen this side of Logan before and it's kind of a turn on.

"They said…."

* * *

**so what do you think James and Kendall where talking about? Why was Logan going to James's house? Why did James aske Logan to come over? Why didnt Logan text Carlos back?**

**Okay so what do you think? i know what you should do, you should review and tell me what you think, feel, opinion, and i need ideas so help me with that the more REVIEWS i get i'll post chapters faster :)**

**oh i was going to add a song to every chapter but i couldnt find one that would fit in this one sorry, but if you request a song i'll put it in the next chapter...**


End file.
